The Wolf Whacker
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post movie. Life is good for the united wolf packs of Jasper Park...until a monstrous, infamous villain of a wolf killer who goes by the name of The Wolf Whacker shows up to try and see them destroyed in every way imaginable! Can our favorite wolves possibly survive and put a stop to him? Especially when he has yet to fail to kill his wolf targets? Find out in this fic!
1. Chapter 1

Look who's back! And in the mood for making yet another Alpha And Omega fanfic! But it should be well noted that instead of having it contain a spoof, spin-off and/or parody of a Disney movie song, I'm making the story longer, and the tone considerably darker, this time around. It is a far more serious and frightening fic than my previous Alpha And Omega stories, and why that is I will now tell you. You see, in this story, which takes place four weeks after the events of Alpha And Omega, things go the usual way for our favorite wolves…until a villainous bastard who goes by the name of The Wolf Whacker appears! As his name suggests, he is a heartless, immoral and unscrupulous wolf killer, and has been for years. These wolves are just his latest of targets, and make no mistake, he's going to take his time with them and fulfill his sadistic side before turning them to his trophies. At least, that's what'll happen if the pack can't shut him down and put a stop to him. And it will be a difficult goal to achieve, even if not impossible. So, can they possibly survive this new threat, much less triumph over it? Let's find out in this three chapter tale.

With the exception of The Wolf Whacker, this story's villain who I created, I own none of the characters, who all belong to the Alpha And Omega franchise and to Lionsgate studios as such.

The Wolf Whacker

Chapter 1-Arson Assault

Although the day had started out nicely and normally enough, with every wolf living on the Jasper Park mountain doing their usual shit, it was by dusk that things would take a turn for the worse. Just as Winston was saying to the pack: "All right, everyone, it's going to be a full moon tonight, and we all know what that means." with Humphrey replying: "Oh, yeah! The one and only moonlight howl!" Tony was suddenly picking up an unfamiliar and unpleasant scent, a fact he signaled everyone to. "Wait!" he cried out. Everyone looked at him. He then said: "For some reason, I can smell toxic gas…mixed with blood?" And no sooner did he say that than did, in a flash of smoke and gases, a very nasty looking and macabre figure appear in front of the big pack. "And that reason is me!" said the figure. At first, the wolves could not quite make out what they were seeing, but when he came closer, they could tell all too clearly what they saw.

He was a six foot, six inch man with a somewhat sleek yet rather muscular body. He wore a pair of wolf skin boots, with a wolf fang on each end of both, serving as a toe point and a heel point, pants which could be described as black trousers, a wolf skin belt which had a buckle in the shape and color of a golden pentagram, plus two wolf fangs to serve as devil horns, along with wolf fang belt loops, a dark grey top, the long sleeves and sides of which were concealed by the very long, almost cape-like wolf skin coat that he was wearing, and he was wearing wolf skin gloves on his hands, as well, which had a wolf tooth on each knuckle of both gloves. He had with him weapons consisting of bayonets on his forearms, a shotgun and a flame thrower, both guns strapped to his back and a pair of gatling guns on his shoulders, along with, all stored on his belt, throwing knives, gas pellets, darts tipped with a mixture of poison and poisoned wolf blood, two long machetes and a barbed whip. Furthermore, he was wearing a ghoulish looking, nasty and all around off-putting mask which was dark grey in color and reminiscent of a crypt keeper mask combined with a goblin mask. And the eyes were orange with no pupils at all, while the mouth had a set of sharp teeth and the nose was pointed, as well, and so were the ears. What's more, not only was this mask obviously off putting, but the orange eyes were capable of shooting powerful black lasers, while the mouth could emit ear splitting sonics, the ears could fire small circular saw blades which could grow in size, fly fast and grind and spin with the force and cutting power of a chainsaw and the nose could turn into a giant, long drill powerful enough to drill through solid granite, much less the flesh of a wolf. And, to make it a perfect fit for how blatantly evil and dangerous this menace was, his voice was deep, dark and low in a scary, bone chilling and off putting way. The wolves learned this well when they heard him speak for the first time just now, and also now learned just what he looked like, which caused the hairs on their backs to stand up, and for good reason.

The villain in front of the pack would then introduce himself: "I say. You all look afraid. I don't blame any of you, either. I am quite frightening, especially to wolves. As I'm intending you to be my latest of victims, I suppose it's only proper you know the one who's going to kill you. I am The Wolf Whacker. For years I have been the numero uno wolf killer in all of planet Earth, feared and loathed by not only wolves, but by all other creatures and this world's humans, as well. I love every second of it, and what I love even more is the pain I inflict on the wolves I kill, the life I drain from them along with the blood, the way I wear their skins and teeth to add insult to injury and leave the rest of them to rot, and, of course, the distress and upset this surely causes all humans who like or love wolves, be they children, teenagers or adults. But best of all is that I easily hold the record for most wolves killed of any hunter, for I am, believe it or not, a centuries old villain, and started my invariably successful wolf slaughtering sprees almost at the very beginning of my life. To this day, I have yet to be caught, as I am able to escape without a problem long before anyone can investigate the aftermath of my wolf massacres, and although wolves are my primary targets, I have no qualms about killing other animals and/or humans, and especially if they try to stop me. In fact, I've done so plenty of times. Though not nearly as many times as I've killed wolves. I'm always at least four steps ahead of those who wish to catch and stop me, and of those who I intend as my victims. No one can beat me. No one can stop me. No one can catch me. And no one can escape me. You're all going to be the newest clutch of wolves I whack, and don't think I won't make it as much of a living hell as possible for all of you."

All of the wolves were taken aback at what they heard, but none of them would flee or back down, for they knew this was a major threat to both them, their home and all living and breathing that wasn't tainted with evil. "Well, we're about to fucking see to it that your wolf whacking days are over, asshole!" Tony barked. "Yeah! Before you have a chance to pull any of your shit on us, motherfucker," growled Garth, "we're all gonna pull your sorry ass the fuck to pieces!" "Like hell you are, howler has-been canine chumps!" Wolf Whacker replied. "Time to get me a whole new bag of trophies!" The united packs quickly formed a circle around him and closed in close as quickly as possible, to which Wolf Whacker said: "Ah, so you're trying to see to it I can't move about much and I'll have to attack you all at once instead of picking you off one by one, eh? Not a bad strategy…" They ran at him, fangs and claws ready to slash and cut at the bastard, but he took out his barbed whip and lashed it about with one hand while grabbing and tossing his throwing knives everywhere with the other, and additionally, he made the giant twin gatling guns on his shoulders fire away, which meant the wolves attacking him had to ,as fast as they could, scatter and dodge by any means necessary. As this happened, he finished his sentence with: "…BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Though they all managed to avoid his bullets and throwing knives at first, his barbed whip saw to it that Reba and Janice got lashed open(albeit not fatally or permanently, but still). Additionally, when they predictably yowled in pain and bled from this lashing, they were also unable not to stumble due to the damage and shock of it, and by chance, it was at a time when they had been dodging so they ended up in the same place as Shakey and Mooch when they'd been dodging. As a result, they crashed into Shakey and Mooch, and all four fell over. And the problem they were facing went from bad to worse when some of the knives he'd tossed swiftly and sharply bounced off some of the rocks of the mountain and cut the faces and sides of the two male omegas almost the same way that the whip had cut the backs and sides of the two female vegetarian omegas. "Aha! Just nailed four of you in as many seconds!" Wolf Whacker let loose. "And now it's time for the next bunch…" He tossed about some gas pellets while continuing to fire his shoulder mounted gatling guns.

He was even more successful this time, unfortunately. Besides how his gas pellets landed on the ground and exploded in front of Humphrey and Eve, making it so that they were unable to hold their breath in time due to how sudden and close it was, the gas from said pellets proved the purpose of Wolf Whacker having them when, after a series of coughing and gasping sequences, Eve and Humphrey blacked out. Neither was dead, but both would be out cold for some time. In addition to that, Wolf Whacker was making sure that the bullets from his gatling guns went in all directions, and while most of those bullets were dodged, two wolves were not so lucky. Here, I'll be more specific…not only did Tony get hit by some bullets in his bad shoulder disc, causing an incredible amount of excruciating pain and nasty damage to him(ironically after he'd pushed the wolf nearest him at the time, Lilly, out of the way so that she would not get hit by the bullets, and thus it was a classic example of that phrase "no good deed goes unpunished")but as he fell down and screamed in pain, Lilly tried to run back and aid him, only for, ironically enough, newer shot attacks from those shoulder guns to nail her in the legs.

She fell right next to Tony, and although neither was dying, both were hurt bad. And to add insult to injury(literally), Wolf Whacker said: "Such rich irony we've got there! The old fart does all he can to save the cute bitch, and gets nailed for it, only for said cute bitch to try to come to his aid and get nailed for that, as well! It's a win/win situation for me and a lose/lose situation for you! Not that I'd have it any other way! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Getting even nastier, Wolf Whacker made his next move by stopping with the shoulder gatling gunfire, and putting his whip away, only to take out his shotgun. "Time to plug you puppies a good one, one by one!" he said, and Garth exclaimed: "Holy shit! We have to scatter! He's got to be a crack shot expert with that thing!" And Garth's words proved to be quite astute, as when the wolves who weren't down yet scattered and did all they could to keep dodging while looking for a way to attack and avoid getting hit, Wolf Whacker was still able to shoot Salty and Candy in the ass(though both managed to swerve and evade enough so it was a non-fatal wound, albeit just in time)and, when Hutch and Sweets jumped on him and clawed and bit at him as fast and as hard as they could when they saw an opportunity to run in and do that, he let out: "YOOOWW! More determined than I expected, I see. But no matter…"

Following this, he smacked Hutch in the skull with the butt of his shotgun before doing the same thing to Sweets, knocking them both unconscious. Then he finished his sentence with: "…for I know the perfect way to make you two hardheads butt out! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Then he put his shotgun away and stated: "I'm getting tired of using firearms, though, so now I think I'll bring out the blades!" He now made the bayonets on his forearms come out and also drew his two machetes, holding one in each of his hands. "Who's ready to get their life cut short, you mangy mutts?" Right now, only Winston, Garth, Kate, Can-Do, Scar and Claw remained. All of them knew they had to be ready for anything, but although they managed to just barely dodge his first swipes of machetes, he spun around and swung those machetes so that Scar got a bad, well, scar, on his side and over some of his back and Can-Do was cut across his front legs and left shoulder. Both were hurt dreadfully and bleeding, and while neither one of them was a goner, it wasn't hard to understand why they went down like a ton of bricks.

"Only three more of you fleabag fuckholes to go…" Wolf Whacker stated before he put his machetes away and switched to using his bayonets. "Everyone stay close…it's gone from hard to near impossible just now…" Winston told Kate, Garth and Claw. "Way to state the only too fucking obvious, dipshit," Wolf Whacker sneered, "though I'd drop the 'near' in that last bit of sentence if I were you, if you know what I mean…" Subsequently charging at them, he used his bayonets by means of up and down slicing action as well as side to side dicing action. And, in spite of the full effort put into dodging and attacking by the four wolves, he was still able to see to it that Claw and Winston were given a horrendous wound down the belly each, although both were able to evade enough of it so that it wouldn't prove lethal, but they still fell on their backs and were writhing, bleeding and clearly hurt bad and in a great deal of pain. "Okay, young alpha bastard and bitch…" Wolf Whacker told Garth and Kate as he sheathed his bayonets, only to let loose the ebony laser beams from his mask's eyes.

The two of them jumped to opposite sides so that the beams wouldn't hit them directly, but the impact made from the beams hitting the ground knocked them both into a wall of rock each, causing them to go: "UUUNNNNGGHHHHH!" in unison. "Ah, how convenient. If my beams don't nail you directly, they see you directly nailed by your own home mountain!" Wolf Whacker boasted. "Oh, and for your information, the only reasons you are all still alive is that I was only toying with you, and because I needed you all alive for what is to come next, as well as for what you're about to see happen to your home! What is to come next, you'll soon know, but what is to happen to your home, you'll see right now!" Firing circular saw blades from the ears of his mask, he magnified them so that, once they landed next to Garth and Kate, one for each of them, they'd grown big enough to cut Garth across the side and Kate up some of her belly, and had also landed in a spot near them which would see to it that they stayed trapped. Subsequently, Wolf Whacker took out his flame thrower and blasted the entire Jasper Park mountain where the wolves he'd just taken down singlehandedly lived. He didn't stop until every inch of it, save for the area of ground he and his defeated, even if still alive, victims were on.

After this, he put away his flame thrower, ran and grabbed up the out cold Humphrey and Eve as well as the injured and weakened Lilly and Tony, and, after he had all four slung over his back, none of them able to put up much of a struggle or resistance due to the states they were in at this moment, he made the nose of his mask turn to a gigantic drill which bore a huge hole in the ground he was standing on. He also used the sonic scream of his mask's mouth to make what was already the start of a tunnel become a full one. Finally, he threw some gas pellets to cloud himself from view and jumped into the tunnel he'd made while going: "If you wolves survive this, then know well you won't survive what happens next of all, and especially with how much it'll torture you from the inside out before it kills you along with me! But if you're all killed by the wildfire I just fucking set for you, so more the better and enjoy the funeral, pooches! Either way, I win, of course, and don't think you'd still be alive now if I didn't want to make you suffer before you died! That's why I left you living and helpless…so your lives could end as hell on Earth before I sent your sorry alpha, beta and omega asses to the original underworld hell! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Once he'd disappeared and the gas had vanished, all of the injured wolves who were not currently unconscious who were left there could only watch in horror as they saw flames galore engulf their mountain home. The fire was spreading rapidly in and out of their dens and all the way around, also going down towards where the wounded, agonized wolves were in every one of the possible directions that it could go. Was this the end for these wolves? Would they survive? And if so, where had Humphrey, Eve, Tony and Lilly been taken, and how would these wolves find them and Wolf Whacker, assuming they even lived through this hell-on-earth inferno? We will find out in the next chapter, as this makes for quite the perfect cliffhanger.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like the first of these three chapters? Please rate and review, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

All right, it's time for me to go to the next chapter of this dark, gripping story of danger, peril and suspense! Down where he's taken off, and taken Humphrey, Eve, Tony and Lilly, The Wolf Whacker has put the former two in one cruel confinement of his and the latter two in another. As well as this, the other wolves, imperiled by the fire, must find a way out of that situation fast both for their sakes and the sakes of their four captured packmates, not to mention the sakes of all the ones who Wolf Whacker would target, which includes not only wolves, but pretty much anyone and everyone who isn't tainted with evil or contaminated with villainy and sin. Worse yet, Wolf Whacker wants to put all his wolf victims through plenty, but he's particularly intent on torturing Garth and Kate in a way that isn't physical, but is so much worse, physical torture would seem like pampering by comparison. And he has just the thing for seeing this done. What will happen, then, to our heroes? Read away at this next of chapters if you wish to find out.

With the exception of my creation The Wolf Whacker, I do not own a single character, as they all belong to the Alpha And Omega franchise.

The Wolf Whacker

Chapter 2-Sadistic Selection

Wolf Whacker, having escaped and left everyone but the four wolves he captured to either die in the fire he'd lit Jasper Park mountain on or survive it to come after him, at which point he'd toy with, torture and terminate them(in that order), now went through the tunnel he had created to end up where he was aiming to go…into his special underground hideout. It was a fortress which he'd clearly had for years, and one which he had created numerous tunnels to in numerous places on numerous occasions when he carried out his malevolent missions. It was an incredibly large fortress of headquarters, and one which, to Lilly and Tony, the only wolves who were conscious when in the place at this moment, looked like a wolf hell combined with a giant laboratory and research facility. "We're here, you four. Our destination for where I'm gonna be for a while, and where I've got what I have in store for you at the ready. Whether your friends up on Jasper Park mountain survive or not, you're going to be spending the remainder of your lives in this place. Be clear on that. You're only leaving here when you die. Mwahahahahahahaha…"

Tony and Lilly almost puked seeing the place, and for good reason. Besides how there were scary, disgusting looking containment chambers in the place, there were trophies of dead and butchered wolves in various forms. Be it heads on the wall, bones, whole skeletons or many separate pieces of bone, on the floors, wolf skin rugs on those same floors, wolf corpses hanging from the ceiling on long meathooks or ropes or various organs of wolves long ago killed around and about the place, it was clear these were the countless kills Wolf Whacker had performed on his signature targets before encountering the Jasper Park wolves for his next of killing sprees. In addition, there were tables, machines, tools and devices galore, and plenty of weapons and pieces of equipment about the place. Not to mention dungeons, prisons and cabinets aplenty. Since the latter were open, it could be seen there were various poisons in various containers. This, along with how in the wardrobe of the place, there were ten wolf skulls and three times as many coats of wolf skin/fur. All of the prisons and dungeons, by the way, were also torture chambers. In one form or another. Finally, there were plenty of spare weapons and spare costumes, like the ones he was currently carrying, and the one he was currently wearing, respectively, inside of a special room of his led to by a creepy corridor, and said room also contained a giant computer which he used for all kinds of purposes. None of them good. All of them evil. And tracking the location of his next wolf targets predictably being the most frequent use of the damn thing.

Just then, Humphrey and Eve started to come to, to which Wolf Whacker exclaimed: "It appears that the effects of my gases on those two is wearing off! Good…" He then took one of his devices, a special remote control with a single button, and pressed that button to seal off the entranceway to his hideout and restore what he destroyed with that hole in the ground. After that and putting it down, he saw that Humphrey and Eve, now fully awake, had seen where they and the other two had been taken. "Yeah," Wolf Whacker said as he saw their eyes widen. "It's quite the place, isn't it? And as your two friends here have already fucking found out, it's my place. Or could you already tell by the wolf death in all its delightful, wanton forms all around?" Like Lilly and Tony, Eve and Humphrey felt like they were going to puke, especially since they were still weak from the effects of the gas which they'd just awakened from. "Okay, so here's how this is gonna work…" Wolf Whacker said as he tossed all four of them to the floor, and none too gently at all, I might add. After they all landed, Tony and Lilly feeling somewhat more pain due to the bullet wounds still present on them, Wolf Whacker continued: "As I said before, though only two of you were conscious to hear it at the time, all four of you are going to die in this place one way or the other. It is merely a matter of how…"

We take a break from this both for the sake of suspense and to see what happens with Jasper Park and the wolves still there on it. Currently, the wolves were helpless, due to how the wounds which Wolf Whacker had inflicted on them were still holding them down badly, and it couldn't have been at a worse time. The fire he'd lit Jasper Park mountain on had not only spread about rapidly, but it was now inches away from touching them and subsequently burning them all up into a canine crisp. Worse yet, it was also moving about so that they were trapped in what could only be referred to as a literal ring of fire. And said ring of fire, as if they weren't already in severe enough peril, was very close to them to the point where they could feel the heat. Not a one of them would be able to recover in time to escape, much less do anything about this fire that engulfed their home and was seconds away from engulfing them, and the injured wolves all fully damn well knew it. Those that were conscious, that is. The unconscious ones seemed like they'd be the slightly luckier ones, due to not being conscious to feel the burning pain. Fortunately, it'd turn out that luck was actually on the side of these wolves more than it appeared to be. A whole hell of a lot more. How so?

Just as all seemed lost and it looked like both the home of the wolves that was Jasper Park mountain and the wolves themselves would be consumed by unstoppable flames, a giant flash of lightning occurred, followed by an enormous downpour of a rainstorm that was more than sufficient to completely douse and extinguish even an enormous fire like the one that the mountain was being burned by and the wounded wolves were trapped in. Turns out, it was, in fact, going to rain like this tonight anyway, and, were Wolf Whacker not to have shown up, right after the howling was done and the wolves all back in their dens and asleep, and thus it wouldn't have been a problem for them had the night gone normally. Now, though, it was a blessing and a true gift from God, and they thanked him silently but repeatedly in their minds as the gigantic in addition to vastly powerful rainfall completely eliminated every single last spark and flare of the otherwise fatal fire in full. And, although there were some burns and damages done to the Jasper Park mountain and the whole mountain, along with the wolves, was plenty drenched, the former was nothing the mountain's plants couldn't recover from, nor that its rocks couldn't maintain and continue to maintain their strong, solid form with. And the latter was much needed and made it so the wolves, despite their injuries, felt refreshed and relieved in the best way, both physically and emotionally. Of course, if this monsoon-force rain hadn't come when it did, then things may have turned out much worse in every way imaginable. But thankfully, it did. And the amount of rain that occurred also managed to make things like the saw blade pinning down Garth and Kate and anything keeping any wolf trapped break loose and wash away, so once more, they'd be able to move about freely if they could manage to get their wounds treated.

However, the problems of Jasper Park's wolves were far from over. Despite how those who had lost consciousness thanks to Wolf Whacker now came to, and despite how those who had stayed conscious and not been captured through all of this fully explained the situation and what had gone on to them, these wolves now had to find a way to get their wounds treated fast, even without Eve present, and find where Wolf Whacker had taken her, Humphrey, Lilly and Tony as soon as possible. So, using what materials they could find which weren't too much of a crisp to be of use, they managed to just barely find enough plant matter to bandage up their bad wounds and make the pain from them bearable enough to go and try and rescue their friends and stop the Wolf Whacker, though the wetness of the water that drenched them contributed highly to the reduced amount of pain and the increased amount of tolerability, though their wounds still hurt a lot despite how they'd seen to it they'd be more bearable and not become lethal. In any case, they were about to start a search for where Wolf Whacker could have gone and where he could have taken their packmates, when all of a sudden, they were saved the trouble.

You see, a giant portal formed, and Wolf Whacker appeared in it, going: "So, it would appear my computer was right! You WERE saved by that rainfall and managed to fix yourselves up enough despite the injuries I left you so that you could try and save your friends! Well, why don't I just save you the trouble of looking for me!" "WOLF WHACKER!" they all exploded in unison. "Where the fuck are my mate, mother, sister and father-in-law?!" barked Kate furiously at him. "And you'd best have a fucking answer, motherfucker!" Can-Do added aggressively, true to form. "Oh, I most assuredly have an answer, indeed, my soon to be rugs and coats!" cackled a cocky, cruel and callous as ever Wolf Whacker. "While you were fixing yourselves up, thanking God for that downpour and getting ready to try and find where I was with your captured friends, I was putting those same friends into their respective containment units while also seeing about your fates on my computer, which I used to make this portal, too, and to set up their containment units the way they needed to be!" "Be warned that the only reason we're not attacking you is for how we must know where our packmates are…" Winston growled, "…and I swear to God, if any of those four, especially my mate and/or daughter, are dead, so help me God, I'll…"

"Cool it, gramps." Wolf Whacker told Winston. "They're all still plenty alive. Of course, I could have killed them, but then it wouldn't make my destruction of your sorry asses and this latest of wolf massacres too exciting, now would it? Anyhow, if you want to see them, and if you want any chance of any of them surviving at all, I would advise you to follow me through this portal I've made. You'll be able to tell where it leads very quickly, I assure you…" Knowing the facts that they had no choice and could not possibly try to fight Wolf Whacker again when there were less of them than before and they were wounded, they waited until Wolf Whacker vanished into the portal and all jumped into it themselves. As soon as they were through the portal, they felt themselves land on what just happened to be a wolf skin rug on the floor. Seeing what it was, they all gasped and jumped off of it quickly, with Wolf Whacker going: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I thought that shit would fucking freak you out! But there's plenty more where that came from, I should tell you!" He walked into where they were from his computer room after having gotten to his computer and making it close the portal, and then he spread out his arms while booming out: "Welcome to my place, wolves! I can assure you that, one way or the other, you'll all be forced to spend the rest of your lives in here! So take a good look around…because it's the last place of any kind that any of you will see before your death!" "We're not buying that bullshit." Garth spat aggressively. "Now, you fucking tell us where my mate, father, mother in law and brother in law are this instant, or I'll rip out your goddamn heart and fucking show it to your ass so you can see it stop beating as you die!" "Assuming you have a heart, that is!" Candy added. Though repulsed by the look of the place and all they saw in it, along with the knowledge of who it belonged to, it was clear to them they could not let that distract them from the more urgent things right now.

"My, such spunk! And such aggression!" Wolf Whacker exclaimed mockingly. "Perhaps you're forgetting who you're talking to? And how I easily took all of you down at once before, in addition to how you had more allies and weren't wounded yet, plus I was only fucking around with your sorry asses to make this more intriguing and fun for myself? But in any event, you will indeed be made to know where your captured friends are. However, only TWO of you will get to actually see them…" He took out his shotgun and flame thrower, then he pointed the former at the face of Kate and the latter at the face of Garth. "And I've just made it clear which two. Now, unless the rest of you wolves would like to see the bitch's brains blown out and the asshole made a victim of arson, you will stay right where you are and wait for until I return. The two of you, in the meantime, will come with me and cooperate unless you want to die. I will lead you to where the four that you seek currently are. And in case you're wondering, yes, they are all still fully and completely conscious and aware. To say nothing of under a lot of distress, the reason for which I can assure you that both of you will fucking see very instantaneously indeed…" Kate and Garth growled in rage, but knew they had no choice but to follow his orders, with the other wolves, for the exact same reasons, doing the exact same thing. So while the others stood and watched, all of them suppressing their fury the best they could, as it was their only option, Wolf Whacker led his two selected wolves through the opening wall that led to their destination room.

After that opening wall closed again, behind Kate, Garth and Wolf Whacker, once they'd reached the room, Kate and Garth gasped and Wolf Whacker grinned as the two wolves saw the current status of their friends. "Yeah, you weren't the only ones hard at work." Wolf Whacker a second later said as he put away his weapons. "I was, too, and, as you can see, I put Humphrey and Eve into one of these containment units, the one on the left, and I put Lilly and Tony into the other one of them, the one on the right. Then again, I think you two can tell that, but I should, in addition to all of this, inform you that each half of each containment unit has a different way of seeing the one in that half of it dead. And despite their differences, the one thing all four of those death method setups have in common is that they are all designed to go off at the same time, and in a matter of five minutes, starting now and counting!" He took hold of a detonator nearby to a second later press the button which would see to that, before either Kate or Garth could react or do anything to stop him or make what he'd just reveal to them cause this to become easier. They cursed to themselves and Wolf Whacker told them as he put the detonator down: "So, if I were you, I'd go and rescue them as soon as possible!" Kate and Garth quickly took off, deciding to make it so each one of them dealt with one containment unit, in order to get the job done faster and cover more ground. Naturally, Kate went for the one containing Humphrey and Eve and Garth went for the one containing Lilly and Tony.

First, we check out Kate's situation, with her going: "Humphrey! Mother! It's all right, me and Garth are here, and so are the others, though they were forced to stay behind! I'm going to get you out of here while Garth does the same for Lilly and Tony, and then we'll all find a way to see to it we get out of here and so do all the other wolves who've been forced into this disgusting shithole and hellhole of a place!" But as she was about to press the button which was clearly the button to press to see the containment unit opened, which there was one of on the other side, she noticed, Humphrey gasped: "Kate, no! Do not open my half of the containment unit!" "What?!" Kate exclaimed, confused. Humphrey then explained: "After he put me and Eve in here, Wolf Whacker designed this so that if this half is opened, then Eve is shot full of meth and cocaine, in liquid form, contained in needles, to the point where it will speed up her heart far beyond what would be required for it to explode! And it'll destroy all her other organs, too! You must not condemn me to a life of guilt! Please, don't kill your own mother! If one of us must die, my love, let it be me!"

"Humphrey, calm down! As altruistic as that is, I would never kill you, love, and there is another way I can save her and you, you know!" Kate told him. "I saw another button just like this one on the other side! I'll just go and see that one pressed…" So she went over to the other side, but before she could press the button, Eve cried out: "No, Kate! Stay back! Don't press that button!" "Mother, why?" shouted Kate, and an instant later, Eve replied: "Wolf Whacker has designed my side of the containment unit so that, if you open it, not only will Humphrey be bored through the sides and neck with drills galore and gutted with a giant chainsaw blade plus castrated with huge scissors, but the kind of fire used in a garbage incinerator by humans in their factories and/or work buildings will go off inside of that other containment unit holding Lilly and Tony and turn them into nothing but ashes and charred bones! Do not let three wolves be killed for the sake of one! Especially your mate, your sister and your father in law who is your father's closest friend! Listen to your mother…make it so I perish while they live!" "No!" Kate cried out. "I can't kill my own mother! But I can't let my mate, sister and father in law die, either. What am I going to do?!" She found herself feeling more trapped than she ever had in her life.

Meanwhile, Garth had gotten to the containment unit of Lilly and Tony, and it did not take him long to see that each side of it had a button meant to open one half of the containment unit each. He said: "Lilly, Dad! It's all right! I'm here, and while Kate saves Humphrey and Eve, I'll save the two of you!" He was about to press the button which would open Lilly's half of the containment unit, but he stopped short when Lilly screamed: "Oh, my God! Garth, don't do it! Please don't do it!" "But Lilly, darling, I'm freeing you and then dad!" Garth said, shocked at the words he'd just heard. "It's not that simple, dear." Lilly told Garth. "Wolf Whacker has built this and designed it so that, if you open my side of the containment unit, then not only will Tony end up being crushed and impaled by spiked compactor walls that were built into his side of it, but in addition to that, toxic gas and carbon monoxide will spray into the containment unit holding both my mother and Humphrey and see them suffocated and choked to death in less than ten seconds! Please, I love you and vice versa, and we are mates, but do not kill your own father, my mother and my sister's mate for my sake! Do not put their deaths on my conscience or yours! Please see to it I'm the only casualty here. I know it will hurt you and kill me, and I wish there were another way, but there isn't!"

"Whoa, Lilly! Don't piss yourself with fright! I saw another button just like this one on the other side of this. I'll just press it to save Dad, and then he and I can both save you! Selfless as you're being, there is a way around this…" He moseyed on over to Tony's side of the giant containment unit, confident he could fix this and make sure no one died, but would soon have that notion shot down when he was just inches away from pressing the button there. "Son, do not do that!" Tony shouted. "Stay away from that button! Don't press it!" "Dad, how can you say all of that?" Garth asked, baffled as hell. Tony then told him: "Wolf Whacker built this in a way so that, if you open my side of the containment unit, Lilly will be vivisected by a pentagram shaped laser grid in under a second, and she will be blasted to further pieces by land mines galore which will then move up from inside of the floor of her half to on it, as they will go off as soon as they touch the air in that half, for they only haven't for being inside of its floor! If you save her, then Humphrey and Eve still have a chance, as Wolf Whacker's designs which will kill me, the walls with spikes, and which will be meant to kill Eve and Humphrey, the gases and carbon monoxide, going off will make it so they still have seven or eight seconds to live, and thus, if you run over to press the button on one side of their containment unit while Kate presses the button on the other side of it, then they can run out before they are choked to death after it's opened, just as Lilly can run out after her side is opened! And both doors being opened most likely means the devices meant to kill them and Lilly and myself if either one is opened and the other left shut are not going to go off! Do not kill your mate, brother in law and mother in law just so I can live! I'm old! I've lived my life! Lilly, Humphrey and even Eve still have quite a bit ahead of them! Don't doom me to endless guilt! Save Lilly and then tell Kate what you and her must do as fast as you can so you can save Humphrey and Eve, and allow me to be the one wolf who does not make it out of here alive!" "Oh, my fucking God…" Garth stammered. "I…I can't let my own father be destroyed! But…I can't allow my mother in law and brother in law to lose their lives…and certainly not my mate! And what if opening both of the doors on Eve and Humphrey's containment unit sets off what happens if either one is opened by itself anyway? What'll I do?"

Just then, Kate and Garth looked at one another, able to tell by the looks on each other's faces that they'd just learned why Wolf Whacker had chosen them for this, and then turned when they heard Wolf Whacker laugh evilly: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So you see, alphas, that this was certainly not as you were expecting it would be! I'd like to add, by the way, that it's now gone from five minutes to three minutes! So you now both have three minutes to make your choice of who to save and who to let die in this sadistic selection, and, if you haven't made it by then, then not only will everything I've designed in those containment units go off automatically and all at once…" Wolf Whacker took out his toxic darts and held a good number of them in each hand before continuing: "…but I will fill you both full of my dart weapons coated with poison and poisoned wolf blood, so that, as your loved ones die, the last of things they can see is the two of you being fatally wounded! So I would advise you to make your picks quickly…unless you want it to go all downhill and to hell in the worst possible way in the end! Whatever happens, know that it will be a win/win situation for me, and a lose/lose situation for you! And I will have whoever is left alive as either my new trophies or my new slaves, or, if things go as I'm hoping they will, both! After all, if your spirits are as broken and shattered as they'll be should you make one choice or the other, then you'll be unable not to submit to me as my eternal servants, which will last until I decide to kill you as well!"

Kate and Garth were in the worst kind of ethical dilemma imaginable. They were, for the first times in their lives, truly shaking with real fear and actual angst, for they knew that they did not want to let anyone in those containment units die, but that there was no possible way at least one of them wouldn't. What were they going to do? What could they possibly do? How could the two alphas live with themselves or each other, whatever choice they made, after they made their choice? And they certainly couldn't let all four of the captured wolves die, but they couldn't save all four of them, either, and they couldn't find any kind of plausible third choice at all, even with how desperately they wanted one! For the very first time, they felt themselves starting to break down and feel the cruel touch of despair. They tried to fight it, especially since all four of their packmates were still alive and needed them to rescue them, but there was no way out of this cruel choice, nor any way they could end this moral dilemma without a guilty conscience! How would any wolf get out of this unscathed or even alive? As this is the superb time for a pulse-pounding and suspenseful cliffhanger, we're going to discover the answer to that in the third and last chapter of this dark, edgy tale!

TO BE CONCLUDED…

Whoa, some chapter, huh? Ratings and reviews, please, everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

This is it. The conclusive chapter in which the wolves of Jasper Park are intent on saving their captured comrades, if they can, and subsequently taking down the villainous reprobate who is The Wolf Whacker once and for all. Can they save Humphrey, Eve, Lilly and Tony with the way their containment units are designed and the hard spot that Kate and Garth find themselves in at the moment because of it? Can they both make him pay for what he's done and end his days of terrorizing, torturing and terminating wolves worldwide? Or will they be his latest of kills and trophies at one time or another, in one form or another? Only one way to find out. Read on!

With the exception of The Wolf Whacker, who I created, I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Alpha And Omega franchise.

The Wolf Whacker

Chapter 3-Finishing Finale

Though it did indeed seem as though all was lost and that Kate and Garth had hit a dead end, things were about to go from horrible to miraculous, though it sure didn't seem that way. I shall explain how this happened. Just as they were down to the last minute, Kate and Garth felt as if they were going to piss and shit themselves with how much pressure they were feeling on their souls and consciences right now. It was excruciating and utter torture to have to make an agonizing choice such as this one, and especially since someone would die one way or the other, no matter what choice they made. They were sweating profusely and desperately trying to keep their wits about them as they searched for and tried to think of a third option with even greater desperation. They'd been trying and trying to come up with one, even trying to suggest one to each other, but nothing was helping or working at all. Worse than that, they were running out of time and ideas rapidly, and Wolf Whacker decided he'd rub some salt in the wounds.

"Now you feel the horrible pain of having to make a choice of who you love and care about more! One way or the other, you'll be scarred for life and one or more of your loved ones will perish! And then the rest of you will either be my slaves or more of my newest trophies the way that the ones who die after this will! I'm betting you two will be begging me to kill you off just to end the torture in your souls after this is over! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Kate, we have to find a third choice. FAST!" Garth cried desperately. "Of course we do!" Kate let out frantically and in panic. "But our time is almost up, and there's no way to think of or find one at all!" Just as it was down to the last ten seconds, Wolf Whacker jeered: "Better hurry, you two! Because in ten seconds, all four of them are going to die, and all four of their deaths will be on your guilty consciences for the rest of your miserable lives! And I do mean miserable in both ways, incidentally! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tears started to flow from the eyes of Garth and Kate, and their hearts were pounding against the interior surface of their ribcages with the force of a sledgehammer. They felt stiff as statues due to the pain and pressure they were going through, both emotionally and physically.

But just as the timer counted down to 0:00, with Wolf Whacker going: "Time's up! And neither of you made your choice! That means all four of your packmates die!" the most utterly unexpected and massively miraculous thing possible occurred. For some reason, both of the giant containment units flung right open on both sides and Eve, Humphrey, Tony and Lilly were all in the course of three seconds catapulted out of them and made to fly across the room, which they'd capitalize on by slamming themselves into Wolf Whacker all at once in order to knock him into the next room of his hideout by crashing through the just then opening wall doorway and swiftly tumbling in there from the impact, force and surprise of it. Once they'd landed on their feet again and could tell they'd been saved, Tony, Eve, Humphrey and Lilly saw not only a stunned but all too relieved looking Garth and Kate standing in front of them, but also Winston, Candy, Sweets, Can-Do, Claw, Hutch, Scar, Reba, Janice, Mooch, Salty and Shakey running in through the open wall doorway, which then, after they'd all entered the room, closed behind them. They could also tell they'd somehow been healed.

Then Humphrey gasped: "Oh, my God! You're all alive! And you freed, healed and saved us somehow!" "We can't thank you enough, but we don't know what happened at all!" Tony let out. "Whatever it was, it obviously worked, especially since we were able to knock that rotten, vile monster The Wolf Whacker into that other room that you came out of, but could you fill us in on what we need to know, please?" Eve asked. "Yeah!" Garth said, snapping out of his tense state along with Kate now that their impossible choice had been deconstructed. "We thank God you showed up when you did and stopped that lose/lose situation of a choice that the fiend who is Wolf Whacker forced me and Kate into…" Then Kate continued for him: "…but something obviously happened, since my father-in-law, mother, sister and mate were set free out of that containment unit just after the timer hit zero!" "Indeed, it did…" Hutch informed them. "And we'll tell you in a nutshell, since that's all we have time for." "Okay, we're all ears." Lilly said for herself and everyone else about to listen.

"After Kate and Garth were forced into this room while the rest of us were left in that other room behind the door wall," Can-Do began, "we knew that Wolf Whacker, true to form, would stay to see all that was about to go on with whatever he presented the two of them. For his own personal pleasure, of course." "So, after we were locked in behind that wall door, we saw that we were in the room near the hallway which led right to The Wolf Whacker's special super computer." Winston went on. Then Candy spoke: "Seeing an opportunity to turn the tide, if all fortune was in our favor, we rushed to that computer and, despite not having any experience with it, did all we could to both find out what was containing Humphrey, Eve, Lilly and Tony and if a way to free them from it was possible to find." "As well as to try and find a way to fight back in battle against The Wolf Whacker and destroy him while not getting trashed like we did last time we fought him." Sweets added. "Well, we must have done something right," continued Claw, a second later letting Scar say: "because after we operated and utilized the computer in every one of the ways we could that wouldn't just ruin it or get us back where we started, not only did we manage to find out how to shut down the death devices of the containment units that the four captured members of our pack were in after it was revealed where Wolf Whacker was holding them, but in the process of doing so and doing all we could to make sure it would not be fucked up and would allow for Humphrey, Eve, Tony and Lilly to be catapulted out as well as healed up from their previous wounds back in our fight in Jasper Park, we got quite the all unexpected and outright beneficial surprise gift."

"What was that?" asked Humphrey. Then Mooch produced four large, glistening gems, and he explained: "The way in which we operated the computer to save you and the sequences we created in doing so somehow generated these four special, one of a kind gems, each one, as it turned out, containing the power of one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, as well as the results of what that horseman's special is being inflicted on any victim its user aims it for." "How this happened, even I have no clue, despite my brains," Salty said, "for neither I nor any of them used that computer or any computer before, and were surprised we were even able to make anything work at all, much less cause all that we did to happen." "But we must count our many blessings here just now and see to it we put these to use in the best way possible." Shakey spoke. "Namely, seeing to the well deserved and long overdue demise of The Wolf Whacker!" stated Reba. "Sounds excellent, and thank you again for saving and healing us," Eve spoke for herself, Humphrey, Tony and Lilly, "but what's the plan?" "Four of you will get an amulet each," Winston said in reply, "and the rest of us, after we circle, attack, distract and confuse Wolf Whacker, will make a move to leave him wide open." "The four in question are to be watching us the whole time, and as soon as Wolf Whacker is open, you are to give him a lethal dose of every single gem's vast horseman of the apocalypse related power." put in Hutch. "If that doesn't see him destroyed, I don't know what will." "All right, which four are getting a gem, and who's getting which gem?" asked Tony. "I know the rest of us will be the attackers and distracters, but it must be known at once." Kate added in.

"All right. The gem wielders will be Tony, with the gem of war, Mooch, with the gem of famine, Humphrey with the gem of pestilence and Eve, with the gem of death." Winston replied to them. "The rest of us are to get ready to face Wolf Whacker, then." Kate nodded. "While the gem wielders get into position and get ready for when they must attack, of course." Garth put in. "Correct." Hutch spoke. Mooch gave Tony the war gem, Humphrey the pestilence gem and Eve the death gem while keeping the famine gem for himself, and while they lined up side by side to get ready for when they needed to make their move, all the other wolves ran out and got into a circle, preparing to confront Wolf Whacker. Turned out to be perfect timing, as he'd now gotten back to normal after a bit of time recovering from his unexpected surprise of a nailing and knock down sequence that sent him tumbling into that room and hitting the wall with his head in the end, and was coming through the wall doors he'd now made open for him. And my God, was he pissed! He was ready to kill him all of these wolves right now, with no more games or toying with any of them. The wolves about to face him formed a circle fully around him after the doors closed, as opposed to the almost circle they'd had before.

"Well, wolves of Jasper Park, I've got to say, you've all somehow managed to last a hell of a lot longer than any of my other victims of the past ever did, wolf or otherwise! Luck has to have been on your side greatly for this, but that luck now runs out and comes to end, for this is where I finally slaughter you like I now realize I should have back when I had all of you at my motherfucking mercy! No more fooling around! No more toying with you. No more games. It is time for me to get my trophies, rugs, coats and bone collections! You are all going to regret ever meeting me for the rest of your fucking lives! ALL THIRTEEN SECONDS OF THEM!" With that, the fight was on, and here is what happened. With Tony, Humphrey, Mooch and Eve all at the same time keeping full watch and focus from a few feet away, their gems at the ready for the instant they needed to use them, Kate, Winston, Garth, Salty, Shakey, Candy, Sweets, Hutch, Can-Do, Claw, Scar, Reba, Janice and Lilly all attacked and jumped back this way and that, all the while being in danger of being nailed by one of Wolf Whacker's lethal weapons.

Claw leapt up and slashed him with two swipes, living up to her name while barking: "This is the end of the fucking line, you chickenshit motherfucker! Your wolf-killing days are over along with your days of terrorizing and/or murdering anyone else, and so are you!" She slashed him with a swipe of both her paws before he fired circular saw blades of various sizes to open wounds galore on Claw. Though Claw was not a goner, she was badly hurt and bleeding, in addition to yowling in pain and falling to the ground. "That'll be the day, bitch!" Wolf Whacker spat. "The day when hell freezes over!" Garth bit at his legs, smacked his sides with his frontal paws and lunged into him like a battering ram, plus sliced at him with his claws, roaring out: "I refuse to stop until I've reduced your ass to a wreck, asshole! This is for trying to make me kill one or more of my beloved packmates!" He nailed him in the guts with his nose, but The Wolf Whacker fought back by unleashing sonics from his mask's mouth and making Garth howl in agony as the ear-splitting noise blasted him to the ground, not killing him or knocking him out, but making it so he was in a horrible haze of noise-based agony, clutching his ears. "Looks like it takes one loudmouth to shut up another, you overgrown jock jackass!" Can-Do attacked with his claws, teeth, front paws, hind paws and nose, getting in as many blows as possible and letting all of his savage fury loose against The Wolf Whacker.

"You think to injure us, attempt to burn down our home and try to kill our packmates, you scumbag piece of shit? The only proper consequence for a monster like you is a painful death!" "A painful death is what YOU shall receive, not I!" thundered Wolf Whacker before he used his mask's ebony eye beam blasts to nail Can-Do and cause him to fall to the floor, hurt bad despite not being permanently damaged or a goner. "An eye for an eye! You attack me, I attack you. It's plain to see who possesses the vaster power! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kate used her teeth, claws, forepaws, hindpaws, muzzle and even her tail to hit every square inch of Wolf Whacker she could reach, jumping about to cover as much of him as she could in terms of damage while also shouting out: "You tried to kill us, and you tried to both destroy our home and force me and Garth to have to let one or more of our loved ones die! By the spirit and blood of my pack, you will fall!" "No way, no how, you fucked-up cunt bitch!" Wolf Whacker let out as he made his twin bayonets come out and used them both to give Kate a long, nasty cut. She screamed in pain, and, although not mortally wounded, was damaged severely and bleeding just as severely. She wouldn't die, but she certainly fell hard to the floor. Wolf Whacker boomed on out: "It is you who will fall into your own blood, and soon thereafter, I will force your spirit the fuck out of your broad body! FOR GOOD!"

"That was my fucking sister, you bastard!" Lilly snarled. It was very unlike her, even with her being more confident and self-assured than she once was, to be so aggressive and angry, but after her ordeal in that containment unit and seeing her sister harmed, Wolf Whacker had so very easily brought out the worst in her. She proved this by using her teeth, tail, claws, forepaws, hindpaws and nose to strike at him in any way possible, in any place she found access to. But in spite of the valiant effort she put up and the way she invariably got in a blow, it was The Wolf Whacker who would strike her down as, after Lilly barked: "This is for putting me in that damn containment unit and trying to force my mate and sister to kill me and/or my mother, brother in law and father in law! You have any goddamn idea how fucking painful and scary that was, you piece of shit cocksucker?!" Wolf Whacker took out his gas pellets and tossed them right into Lilly's face, causing her to be blinded badly, though she quickly could tell what he'd done and so got herself as far away from it as possible, so instead of blacking out, she would only take in an amount of gas sufficient to blind her and cause her face to sting. Still, she fell on her side and, in spite of not being a goner or unconscious, was writhing a lot. Furthermore, Wolf Whacker said: "What the hell makes you think I give a flying fuck, you stupid bitch? Especially since the only reason you're still alive is more fortune than you deserve! I am going to finish the job that I've started here, and see to it you all die a death which will make the ones I initially planned for you seem as if they were blessings from heaven!"

"Yeah, when pigs fly!" Scar barked before he clawed open wounds on Wolf Whacker in addition to punching, kicking, head-butting and biting him in every way he got the chance to do. Scar then let out: "I may have scars and all, but you're gonna have plenty more than I do on your fucking corpse, you fucking piece of fucking fuck son of a bitch!" "Wrong! You will get more scars as one of the last things that happens to you as a living wolf!" Wolf Whacker exploded as he took out his barbed whip and lashed Scar with it six times, causing him to fall to the floor in a world of pain. Though it was not fatal, Scar's lash marks were quite gruesome and even more of an ordeal to bear. Wolf Whacker then quipped: "You've just become my whipping boy, you two-bit shithead! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hutch was now biting, clawing and landing blunt force blows of all kinds onto Wolf Whacker, all while shouting out: "You will never threaten us or anyone else, animal or human, ever again, you monster! I swear to God, you bastard, as of this fucking moment, you are fucking through!" "There's no way in the hell you're bound for that you could possibly be more fucking wrong, dumbass!" Wolf Whacker bellowed a second before he took out his shotgun and shot at Hutch, who dodged the first two shots but took the third one in the shoulder. He fell to the floor, yowling in pain. Despite not having been fatally harmed, he still had a bad, bad gunshot wound.

"And the next ones going in your fucking brain!" Wolf Whacker boomed, but not only did Winston smack the gun from his hands and also throw it far away from the weapons he had previously used and then dropped to make way for the next one, but he also used teeth, claws, blows of paw, snout and body and tail whacks to inflict some damage onto him. "We will not let you continue to be a menace and danger to all that is good and innocent in this world, be it our home in Jasper Park or anywhere else!" Winston proclaimed. "Especially after what you just did to my daughters, son in law and second in command! We are not stopping until you are dead and in hell like you should have been decades ago!" Winston was normally nicer than this, but as was the case with Lilly, Wolf Whacker had pushed him to his limits and more than succeeded in such an act as bringing out the worst in him. Wolf Whacker, however, took out his flame thrower and told Winston: "That will never be, for you will stop when I've killed you all! This was used the last time to see your home burned down, and though you got lucky then, this time there will be no downpour or rainstorm of any kind to save you!" Winston, however, quickly leapt off of him and managed to dodge his blast of fire so that only a small amount of it got him. Still, he was all too quick to stop, drop and roll, and even so, the burns he got were enough to make it so that it was difficult, even if not impossible, for him to get up again.

Worse, Wolf Whacker pointed his flame thrower at Winston again, going: "So, you've managed to save yourself, have you? Well, I can assure you that this time, you will get a full and fully lethal dosage of the fiery death that comes out of this!" But before he had the chance to use it, Salty, Shakey, Candy and Sweets leapt up and the latter two bit his arms while the former two smacked his flame thrower out of his hands so hard that it went flying across the room and then landed a few feet away from where the shotgun had landed. "Fat chance, fuckhead!" Shakey let loose, and Salty then went: "You're going down, you're going down hard and you're goddamn going down NOW, you thundercunt son of a bitch!" "WRONG!" yelled Wolf Whacker as he made the giant drill come out of the nose of his mask, which the wolves still fighting all had to scatter far away from in order to avoid just in time, which thankfully they did, even the up-close ones who were Salty, Shakey, Candy and Sweets. As the drill missed them and bore its way into the floor's surface, Wolf Whacker told them: "You're the ones who are goddamn going down! You and all the other wolf cretins who've dared to defy and resist me! And don't think dodging my fucking nose drill is going to mean shit once I've cut your sorry asses down to size!" He'd a second after saying this take out his throwing knives while putting the drill away and toss those throwing knives in all directions, the wolves he tossed them at dodging some of them but being cut by others, as there were too many for all of them to be avoided.

From their fresh wounds, Salty, Shakey, Candy, Sweets, Reba and Janice all let out yelps of pain, but soldiered on in the fight, ignoring the pain and running back at Wolf Whacker as fast as they could so as to avoid all of the tossed poison darts he hurled at them. "My throwing knives wounded you…" Wolf Whacker boasted, "…my poisoned darts will finish you!" But when they all missed, Janice barked: "In your dreams, douchebag!" Then Reba added: "We're pulling your plug, you fucking prick!" "Dammit! You dodged all my darts!" let out Wolf Whacker. "But no matter…I'll finish you all the fuck off some other way…like with these!" He drew out his twin machetes, and although his assailants all did their best, using every attack of every kind in every place they saw open to attack, Wolf Whacker was able to give a horrid, hideous wound to Janice and Reba, one on each she-wolf, and while they evaded enough of it so they were not goners, the cuts were still big, painful and bloody enough so they fell to the floor in addition to struggling not to pass out, knowing they'd be easy pickings for him if they did so. Furthermore, he used his shoulder mounted gatling guns to blast Salty and Shakey, one with each gatling gun, and they'd manage to swerve out of the way just enough so the bullets would only hit non-vital areas. And even so, they fell to the ground and were writhing in pain as they did all they could not to pass out. They wouldn't die, but they wouldn't get back up for some time, either. Wolf Whacker then looked to Candy and Sweets and said: "Down to just the two of you bitches, and then I'll pick off the remaining four in your pack all too effortlessly!"

He tried to chop them in twain with his machetes, aiming for one she-wolf with each of the machetes, but Candy and Sweets dodged by running forward and the machete ends got stuck in the floor from the force and impact he used to swing them. Wolf Whacker let go of them and blasted: "So the hell what? I'm still going to crush you both, like I will the rest of this wretched pack of mongrels!" He tried to blast them with his shoulder mounted gatling guns, but both of them dodged those, too. However, he was successful when he grabbed Candy in his right hand and Sweets in his left one, subsequently tossing each one to opposite sides of the room whilst thundering on out: "Finally, you are all down, and it is time for the last four who stand before me! I am going to enjoy picking you apart one by one after you are absolutely helpless before my power, and you will be my most prized trophies to date! Your screams of despair and tortured agony will forever lull me to sleep each night, as well! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" But the four gem-wielding wolves could see that, while the others were unable to actually make their move to leave him wide open due to what he'd done to them, they were able to leave him wide open as a result of the way the fight had gone and the last move he'd make, so this was the closest thing to the plan working there'd be, and thus now or never that they attacked him with the four horseman of apocalypse gems and saw him destroyed once and for all.

"Oh, no you don't, you motherfucking monster!" Tony shouted at him. "We've got the tools to your undoing right here in our paws!" Eve barked. "WHAT?!" exploded Wolf Whacker, unable to believe what he'd just fucking heard. "These gems contain the power, force, essence and mystics of the four horsemen of the apocalypse!" Mooch shouted. "Surely one such as you would know who those are and what that means!" Humphrey snapped. "And guess what, you motherfucking son of a bitch motherfucker?!" "We're going to give your ass a nice, big dose of every single one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse and their power through these gems!" Eve thundered. Tony then utilized his gem as Wolf Whacker charged at them, thundering on out "NEVER!" to the four wolves as he did so, and Tony then spoke: "First, we have WAR!" The gem unleashed its powers, and not only did weapons galore of all kinds fly out of it and towards Wolf Whacker, not one of them missing as they all nailed him, but his shoulder mounted gatling guns turned on him and blasted both sides of his head, causing him to scream out in his massive agony: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!" It also blew off his mask and ripped it to pieces despite not enough bullets entering his head to kill him, though his head was still badly damaged by what did hit and/or enter it. Additionally, all of his dropped weapons flew up and unleashed their respective forms of attack against him all at once, making him go out in the all out torture of the damage they caused him: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mooch would then say: "Next of all, FAMINE!" He unleashed the power of the gem in his paws against Wolf Whacker, and it was quickly seen to that he was drained of every last bit of the energy, weight and health in his body, to the point where, as if his ugly, grotesque face were not enough to look off-putting after his destroyed mask had disclosed it, he now looked like a gaunt, cadaverous and skeletal zombie, right down to how all his bones were visible. He then screamed: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Humphrey followed up where Mooch had left off by getting his gem's powers unleashed while saying: "Then we've got PESTILENCE!" The magical properties of that gem fired out in the form of diseases, plagues and poisons of all kinds, and they all projected themselves right the fuck into the body of Wolf Whacker, who was instantaneously infected and hollered out from the way it felt: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHHH!" His clothes all falling off from how lank and grossly underweight he'd become was already way more than enough to reveal a ghastly sight from what his body had turned into along with his all around hideous face being revealed, especially since he'd become completely naked. But now he was filled with illnesses and toxins galore, and they all magnified themselves to show all over his all but dead body.

At last, Eve finished the job. She told Wolf Whacker: "And finally, DEATH! TO YOU!" The energies and essences of her gem flew out and all hit Wolf Whacker dead on, finishing his villainous ass the fuck off in full and for keeps and making it so that he let out one final scream of: "YAAAAAAARRRRRRAAOOOOOWWWWWWRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Then he bled out everywhere, exploded in all places and got twisted into strips, his bones all breaking and his blood completely spilling as his body also fell the fuck apart. Then it all burst into flames and he was utterly incinerated until nothing was left at all. Not even ashes. Further, it turned out that the unexpected sequences which created the four gems had also made them so all four were quite unstable, and now they overloaded after such vast use and flew out of the paws of their wielders. "What the fuck?" Humphrey, Eve, Tony and Mooch went in unison, but then the gems exploded, turned into mixed particles and those particles converted into healing ray energy, which shot itself in various directions and this just happened to be in a way so that all of the wolves wounded in their fight with The Wolf Whacker, who was of course now dead for all time, were healed up completely, and those that were unconscious were reverted back to their fully aware states. "What…what happened?" asked Salty as they saw only Eve, Humphrey, Tony and Mooch in front of them.

"We managed to destroy Wolf Whacker, and somehow those gems destroyed themselves immediately after we'd used them to do so and turned themselves into the healing ray which just fixed you guys up!" Humphrey told them. "We would be feeling in the mood to celebrate, but we can tell this shit isn't over yet!" Garth would then say. Suddenly, they all saw the gem energy get turned into a giant portal, which showed itself to be the way back to Jasper Park. Not only this, but besides how the instability of the gems and how they could have turned into anything after they destroyed themselves and then something else, which they were of course doing now and it just happened to be what it turned out to be, which made it very lucky for these wolves, there in the next instant were explosions galore being heard in the distance. "Oh, my God!" Kate let out. "We have to get through that fucking portal fast!" "Your usage of the computer must have not just done what it did which turned out to be our ticket to salvation," Lilly said, and then Tony put in: "but it also must have subsequently started scrambling the computer's circuits due to the way and order in which you did it that happened to result in that by chance to the point where all of it, and this place, is going to go down in countless explosions!" "Dear God, you're right!" cried out Winston. "We must all go through that portal now! We don't know how long it will last, and in just a matter of seconds, this fucking place is gonna blow!"

So every single last one of the wolves ran through the portal as fast as they could, and an instant after the last one of them was through it and back on Jasper Park mountain with all of the other wolves, not only did the portal disappear completely along with the gem energy essence it had been made up by, both of which now, by chance, vanished forever and beyond, but the lots of explosions spread from the computer room, with the computer destroyed beyond any kind of hope for repair, and, though contained inside the underground fortress that once belonged to the now forever deceased Wolf Whacker, they all made very short work of the hideout and all of everything in it. To the point that, once the explosions were over and ended for all time, not a speck or trace of the place was left and the hole left refilled itself with the compressed dirt that had been around the area, making it so not even the sharpest of eagle eyes could possibly tell any kind of hideout fortress had been there and so that that region of the ground was, for the first time in God only knows how many years, a perfectly normal region of ground like all the others. Never again was The Wolf Whacker going to threaten any innocent lives, wolf or otherwise, and never again would there be another one like him, nor any place like the one which was now gone from the face of the earth forever as much as he was.

Meanwhile, in Jasper Park, the wolves panted and got their breath back before being able to tell that it was all over and that they'd not only one, but rid the world of The Wolf Whacker at long last and once and for all! They all embraced and thanked God none of them were dead, and especially in the cases of Garth, Lilly, Tony, Kate, Humphrey and Eve, for obvious reasons, with Winston joining that group along with Hutch. Furthermore, they congratulated one another for all they had done and they, despite being incredibly tired and now wanting to sleep since it was so early in the morning and all of this had just happened, which would leave anyone tired as all hell anyway, all agreed they would celebrate in the best way imaginable and have the word about their victory over and vanquishing of The Wolf Whacker spread as much as possible, and despite their future seeming bright and then seeming dark as of late, it now was clearly brighter than it had ever been before in every conceivable way that there was. Meanwhile, though, they were in desperate need of well deserved sleep, so everyone went into the dens they lived in, lay down and, after all they'd gone through and barely survived, they sure had no trouble or problem at all passing out and drifting off to dreamland. Especially the likes of Garth and Lilly, who were fully cuddled up to each other, Winston and Eve, who were in much the same state, and Humphrey and Kate, who were in that position, as well. The morning that was to come would be easily the brightest one they ever experienced, both in terms of weather and due to all they'd achieved and would be celebrating and making known that morning.

THE END

So, what did you think of this story, now that it's over? Please do review and rate!


End file.
